Burning Ivy
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Ivypool is a loyal Thunderclan warrior, so why, after a border skirmish with Shadowclan, can she not get Scorchfur out of her head. He's cocky, annoying and most importantly in a different clan, but he's somehow managed to get in her head, and she's struggling to get him out. She is a loyal Thunderclan warrior, isn't she? Idea belongs to tr1xx777.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story Burning Ivy but the idea belongs to tr1xx777. So yeah. I hope you like it. Please enjoy :)**

See you around

Ivypool followed Birchfall, Spiderleg and Sorreltail as they headed off on the patrol of the Shadowclan border. She would much rather be hunting but the borders had to be defended, and the tension between Thunderclan and Shadowclan was definitely on the rise again. In the moons following the dark forest battle the rivalry between the four clans had been a lot less prominent than it had been before, but now it was steadily growing again, especially between Shadowclan and Thunderclan.

There were a lot of cats in Thunderclan at the moment, and with it being greenleaf there was enough food, but it was closer to leaf-fall than newleaf and when it got to leafbare there was no argument to the fact that if they didn't have any more territory, they would starve.

All cats starved in leafbare, Ivypool knew that, but most cats didn't starve to death, Thunderclan would. That was why, at the gathering which had occured a quarter moon ago, Bramblestar had asked Blackstar if Thunderclan could have a patch of Shadowclan territory. Blackstar did not react in the way Thunderclan had hoped. He had refused Bramblestar's request immediately before stating that Shadowclan would be keeping a very close watch on their borders and any enemy scents would cause a battle. Onestar's reaction was pretty much the same, albeit a little less angry and a bit more understanding.

As the four cats got closer to the Shadowclan border they saw a Shadowclan patrol already there and marking their territory, and they all stopped as the Thunderclan cats approached.

"Oh look, it's the territory thiefs!" Shrewfoot sneered.

"Don't provoke them Shrewfoot," Crowfrost joined in with a sneer also present in his voice, "We don't want them to _attack _us, do we?" It was obvious by the way he said the words the a fight was exactly what Crowfrost wanted.

"Look at them!" Scorchfur said, "They wouldn't be able to scratch us, a kit could beat them!"

Ivypool felt her anger rising as each of them jeered at her and her clanmates, she wanted nothing more to leap over there and claw their ears off, and she could tell that her clanmates were thinking the exact same thing.

"See!" Scorchfur carried on, "They won't even defend themselves, they're acting like mice!" Then, just to annoy her even more, Scorchfur purposefully stepped into Thunderclan territory, and Ivypool didn't hesitate to leap straight at him and sink her claws into his fur. Scorchfur let out a hiss of annoyance as he threw Ivypool off. The two patrols were fighting now, and Ivypool and Scorchfur were now circling eachother.

It was Scorchfur who went for Ivypool first, he was aiming for her front legs but Ivypool saw this and dodged out of the way and got a few scratches in around Scorchfur's ears. Scorchfur was soon ready to fight again, but this time Ivypool jumped first. Unfortunately Scorchfur saw it coming and bowled into her, his sheer strength knocking the wind out of her.

He got a few scratches on Ivypool's back before she managed to stand up and faced him again.

"Well, at least you don't back down from a fight, it's a shame you're not gonna win it though." Scorchfur taunted before leaping again. This time Ivypool knew exactly what she was going to do. She didn't move until the last moment so Scorchfur wouldn't be able to twist his body around. As soon as he hit the floor she dug her claws into his dark grey pelt and was about to start scratching him when she heard Bramblestar yell, "Enough!"

With a hiss of annoyance she lifted her paws frem Scorchfurs pelt, and was about to leave when he said, "Not too bad, for a Thunderclan, see you around territory thief."

* * *

When they got back to camp Bramblestar was not happy about the fight. He went on a long rant to the patrol about how there was no need to give Shadowclan another reason to try and start a fight, and that this was just adding fuel to the fire. Ivypool got exactly where he was coming from, but Shadowclan had been asking for it, Scorchfur had been asking for it!

Scorchfur. What did he mean 'see you around'. They weren't going to see eachother around, they were in different clans, so why had he said it. And why did he say she wasn't too bad. That was pretty much a compliment! Why would he give her a compliment when they hated eachother! Ivypool really didn't get it, but she couldn't stop thinking about the way his voice sounded and his dark grey fur for the rest of the night.

**So yeahhhhh, that's the first chapter. Please review thanks :)**


	2. Interesting

**Sorry for not updating. I was on holiday and then there was a lot of wifi issues but they're over now. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

Interesting

Ivypool carried the blackbird she had caught into camp and placed it onto the fresh kill pile. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either, a sign that greenleaf was coming to an end and they would soon be struggling to find food.

They were fine for now though, so there was no point in worrying. It was the gathering tonight, and she was going she just hoped that Shadowclan wouldn't try and start anything. Shadowclan, however, were becoming more and more annoying. Their border patrols were happening a lot more than necessary and the stench of Shadowclan could be smelt long before theyt arrived at the border. It was obvious they were asking for a fight but Bramblestar refused to give them one.

"Ivypool!" Ivypool heard Dovewing calling her name and turned round to face her sister, "Did you hear what the border patrol found at the Shadowclan border today?"

"No, what happened?" Ivypool asked, intrigued yet worried about what those fox hearts had done this time.

"They killed a shrew and then put in our territory, they didn't eat it or anything, they caught it on their own territory and put in on ours. Why would they do that?" Dovewing explained.

"Because they're gloating. Trying to start an argument and hoping that they can mess up the gathering tonight." Ivypool spat. They were proving a point as well. They had enough food that they could waste it on annoying another clan while Thunderclan needed it all. Ivypool wouldn't have been suprised if it was Scorchfur's idea, it would be just like him to do something like that.

"Why would they want to waste food though, surely they could have found some other way to annoy us." Dovewing sighed.

"They could have," Ivypool agreed, "But who know's what really goes on in their twisted minds!"

* * *

The journey to the island was a quiet one that evening. All the Thunderclan cats were too busy thinking about what Shadowclan had done to bother to talk. Only Windclan were already at the gathering when they arrived, and Riverclan arrived soon after, so all they were waiting for was Shadowclan.

Ivypool caught sight of Dovewing having a conversation with some Windclan cats and sighed. Sometimes she wished she could be more like her sister. Everyone liked her. Dovewing was kind and talkative and got along with other cats while she struggled to talk to other cats and could be extremely moody and snappy at times, but hey, no cat can be perfect.

The mood on the island changed when Shadowclan tunred up. A lot of the Windclan and Riverclan cats had obviously been informed of Shadowclan's trick and they obviously weren't impressed judging by the looks that were being sent in Shadowclan's direction.

Ivypool was quite content sitting on her own watching all the cats around her, but then who decided to come and sit next to her? Scorchfur. Great.

"Hey thief." He said in that oh so annoying voice of his.

Ivypool let out a sigh of annoyance, "I'm not a thief."

"Whatever you say," Scorchfur said with a smirk on his face, "Thief."

"Well at least I'm not an annoying, self centered, mouse brained idiot." Ivypool retaliated.

"Your words hurt me so much." Scorchfur sighed extremely over-dramatically as he put a pained expression on his face, and despite her opinion of the Shadowclan cat, Ivypool couldn't hold back a laugh.

"She can smile! It's a miracle!" Scorchfur grinned and Ivypool felt herself smiling even more. But then she stopped herslef. This was a Shadowclan cat. Thunderclan and Shadowclan were not getting on at the moment, for important reasons.

"Whose idea was it to put the shrew on our territory today?" Ivypool questioned.

"What shrew?" Scorchfur asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"The shrew that your clan put on our territory to try and make a point." Ivypool continued. Of course he would deny knowing anything about it.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Scorchfur replied, and Ivypool realised the look of confusion on his face was genuine.

"Well, you're about to find out." She said, signalling to Brmablestar who was just about to call out for the start of the gathering. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The walk back form the gathering was a lot louder than on the way, simply because Blackstar had also been completely oblivious to the shrew. He'd been pretty angry actually, because wasting a shrew on annoying another clan was wasting prey, and he would never waste prey, especially on territory thieves like Thunderclan.

That, however, had been the only talking point of the gathering. Everything else had been pretty normal, except her conversation with Scorchfur. He had actually seemed quite nice, but he was Shadowclan and most of the time he acted like an annoying fur brain, but this was the first time she had talked to him on his own, and now she didn't know what to think.

**Soooo yeah. Please review thanks :)**


	3. Confused

**Hi :) Thanks for the reviews and here's another chapter. It's a bit longer so yeah.**

Confused

Ivypool shivered as a cold wind blew through the forest and some of the crisp, red leaves that had fallen from the trees swirled around her form like a snake. Leaf-fall was in full swing, and although they still had just about enough food to feed everyone, it wouldn't last much longer and it wasn't going to be long until they were searching desperately for scraps to keep themselves and their clanmates alive.

Ivypool had always hated leaf-fall. It was when the prey started disappearing and everything started to get colder. It was signalling that leafbare was coming, and every cat dreaded leafbare.

The sight of a squirrel sniffing around the bottom of a tree about 10 fox lengths caught Ivypool's attention, and it was soon in her jaws. Dovewing would like that. Dovewing had rcently announced that she was expecting kits and had moved into the nursery. Obviously Ivypool was happy for her sister, but these kits were going to be brought up through one of Thunderclan's hardest leafbare's, and what if they didn't make it. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing her sister heartbroken.

Ivypool hadn't even realised but her paws had been carrying her towards the Shadowclan border. In the half moon since the gathering Ivypool had only seen Scorchfur a few times, only when she was out patrolling the borders at the same time as Shadowclan and she didn't know why but she really wanted to talk to him.

She couldn't really explain why, but every time she wasn't doing anything her mind trailed to their conversation at the gathering. She had honestly never seen him like that before, he had been acting the complete opposite of how he usually was and Ivypool just couldn't get her head round it. Why would anyone want to have two different personalities? Then again, maybe he _was _usually like that in Shadowclan, and just acted like a mouse brain in front of other clans, to show off. She really didn't know.

Why was she even thinking sbout him so much anyway? Why was a tom from Shadowclan taking up so much of her mind. She didn't have an answer for any of her questions and she didn't like that.

Ivyool was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a Shadowclan patrol approaching , and she decide to make a quick get away. She couldn't be bothered with any of their taunting at the moment.

* * *

When Ivypool got back to camp she put the squirrel on the fresh kill pile and headed over to sit with Dovewing, who was relaxing with Bumblestripe. Dovewing's stomach had started to swell and it would be obvious to any cat from another clan that she was expecting kits.

Ivypool wasn't sure if she ever wanted kits, actually she wasn't sure if there was someone she would want to have kits with. Ivyppol had asked Dovewing how she knew she loved Bumblestripe, and her sisters reply had been 'I don't know really, when you love someone you just know. It's kind of like they're all you think about . Everything suddenly is about them.'

Ivypool had never experienced that in her life. She had never spent all her time thinking about one tom, well except for now, but she didn't love Scorchfur! Most of the time she didn't even like him, she was just confused about his apparent personality change. That was it, wasn't it?

Yes. Of course it was. Scorchfur was just a Shadowclan tom who had got her interest for some reason or other. There was nothing more to it than that.

* * *

Ivypool wasn't sure if what happened next was coincedence or just pure luck, but Dovewing decided she wanted to get out of camp, and Ivypool, being the amazing sister that she was, offered to go with her.

And then Dovewing had decided that she wanted to go and check out the Shadowclan border, because her favourite hunting spot was nearby. Then came the weirdest bit, what cat happened to be sitting by his border looking like he was doing absolutely nothing? Scorchfur.

Like seriously? The cat she couldn't stop thinking about just happened to be sat by the border on his own the exact time Ivypool turned up, albeit with her sister.

Scorchfur seemed suprised to see the two sisters, but stayed where he was. He obviously hadn't been expecting any cats to turn up, and it made Ivyool question if he did it a lot, he had certainly seemed relaxed.

But why was he even there? Ivypool had a chance to have her questions answered when Dovewing excused herself to go and make dirt, and then something about the kits pushing on her bladder.

As soon as she was sure Dovewing was out of earshot Ivypool started the conversation. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Scorchfur replied with the same annoying voice he usually talked to her in.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ivypool retorted, what a stupid question.

"Okay, don't be so touchy thief!" Scorchfur smirked as he said the words. He knew how much they annoyed Ivypool.

"For the last time, I am not a thief!" Ivypool exclaimed, "And you still haven't told m,e what you're doing here."

"Well, if you really need to know, I was looking for someone?" Scorchfur revealed with a small smile on his face.

"Who?" Ivypool asked, who was he looking for on the Thunderclan border?

"Now thief, that's for me to know and you to find out." Scorchfur teased. What was that even supposed to mean? He was so annoying.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" Ivypool sighed. Scorchfur was seriously a mouse brained idiot!

"Why would I want do that?" Scorchfur obviously wasn't expecting an answer. "Anyway, see you around thief!"

"I thought you were looking for someone?" Ivypool was really confused about what was going on in this cats head.

"I've seen her now." Were Scorchfur's last words before he ran into the forest, leaving Ivypool extremely confused.

What did he mean, 'he'd seen her now?' No one else had been with them. Hold on, that meant, no way. That meant he'd been looking for her. But why on earth had he been looking for her? Ivypool didn't understand what had just happened, but what she did know that she was ten times more confused than when they had started the conversation.

**So yeahhh. Please review thanks :)**


End file.
